


Of Birds and Prey

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws, Talon (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a normal mission, uncomplicated in and out, but they hadn’t accounted for unknown variables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Birds and Prey

As he pressed his back against the rough brick of the building he was using for cover, all he could think about was that this was entirely Dick’s fault. Jason grimaced when he heard a bullet ricochet, waiting for a lull in the shooting to fire around the corner and, hopefully, take a few of the assholes out.  Even as he thought that he was looking around, searching for anything that he could use to climb onto the roof, to circle around the goons that had him pinned down, anything.  It figured, however, that he’d pick the one alley that didn’t have viable roof access.  
  
It took him a second to realize that things had gone eerily quiet, causing Jason to tense and turn his head slightly, peering slowly around the corner.  He caught sight of bronze, scale mail-like armor and all-too-familiar garb and swore softly to himself, pressing back against the wall again.  For a while he’d thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d beaten the Talons to the area but, apparently, that had been wishful thinking on his part.   
  
Dick had tipped him off, mentioning, casually, that there was a small Talon cache, full of information, buried deep in Gotham, one that might have contained documentation of him and the rest of their defective little ‘family’.  Honestly, he hadn’t been tempted until he’d mentioned that Roy and Kori might have had files there and, well, he would never admit that that was what had convinced him to help Dick infiltrate the building.  While he had expected it to, perhaps, be guarded, he hadn’t anticipated a Talon being there, not when most, if not all, of them were under deep freeze and would stay that way indefinitely.   
  
There were soft, barely-there footsteps growing closer, causing Jason to take a deep breath and listen intently; if there was anything that The Al Caste had taught him, it was how to wait for an adversary, to make tactical retreats when necessary, instead of letting his street instincts guide him. He slowly shifted, pointing his gun towards the mouth of the alley and taking an agonizingly slow step backwards, making it harder to see his weapon and harder to take it.  
  
However that didn’t stop the Talon from ducking when he spotted the weapon and immediately throwing a knife.  Swearing, Jason dodged and rolled, firing at the assassin who ducked around the corner of the building.  Swallowing thickly, the vigilante remained crouched, his mind running over the various possibilities that were open to him.  However, a thought occurred to him, making his brows furrow as he thought about the way the Talon had taken cover; it made no sense for him not to face him directly unless.   
  
“I thought you assholes weren’t scared of guns.” Jason called, watching and listening for any sort of movement.   
  
There was a long moment of silence and, for a horrible moment, he thought the assassin had found a way to circle around him until he finally spoke. “I’m not like them.”   
  
“What?  Not a _Talon_ or not a zombie?” Jason shot back, keeping his voice strong and confident.   
  
“Both.” Came the response, then another moment of silence. “I thought guards didn’t wear giant red helmets.”   
  
“You’re just jealous.” Jason slowly climbed to his feet, gun never lowering, and began to inch towards the mouth of the alley.  
  
“I don’t really have time for this.” the man called, making Jason frown behind his helmet.   
  
“The feeling’s mutual.” Jason called, hand flexing around his gun as he steadily crept closer, “Though, if you’re protecting this place you’re doing a piss poor job.”   
  
Much to Jason’s shock the Talon peered around the corner, looking a mixture of confused and exasperated, before ducking back into hiding. “I’m not a Talon.  Whatever you’re here for, you’re free to take it, just don’t get in my way.”   
  
“Hate to say it, but I’m really calling bullshit on that.” Jason muttered, creeping closer before whipping around the corner, leveling his gun on the other man.   
  
Jason could barely feel the blade that was pressed against his throat but he caught sight of the handle and tensed.“Yeah, well, if I really was on their side, you’d be dead.  Sloppy work.”   
  
“Yeah, well, you can suck my dick.” Jason muttered, keeping his gun pressed to the other man’s forehead, brows furrowing when he noticed that most of the man’s face was visible, his eyes gleaming from behind protective goggles. “Also if you’re looking to hide your identity—”   
  
“Do you ever shut up?” the Talon muttered, looking annoyed. “I could have eviscerated you five times by now.”   
  
“Ooo, dirty talk on the first date.” Jason cooed before wincing a little when the knife dug into his neck.   
  
“What are you here for?” the Talon questioned, his expression impatient.  
  
“Data.” Jason answered immediately; it didn’t really matter if the Talon knew anyways.   
  
For a moment the knife faltered at his throat. “So am I.”  
  
“Oh goodie, let’s be friends.” Jason muttered, tone sardonic, before grunting as he was shoved roughly against a wall.   
  
“I might not be a Talon, but that doesn’t mean we’re on the same side.  I don’t even know who you—”   
  
“The Red Hood.  You were asking who I am, right?  I shoot bad guys in the face.  Nice to meet you.” Jason kept his tone pleasant before striking the other man roughly across the face with his gun, lunging to tackle him to the ground while he was dazed.   
  
It would have been a great plan had the Talon not twisted and flipped them, instantly reminding him of Nightwing, thus the circus; why was it always circus boys?  His arms wound up pinned by strong thighs, another knife pressed to his throat as the Talon stared down at him his eyes lacking the ruthless and steely qualities of other Talons he’d seen before.  Also he was warm, much warmer than the others had been, his skin dark from sunlight and hair a soft, sun-lightened brown.  However he quickly schooled his features when he felt fingers running over the clasp of his helmet, mentally cursing when the Talon easily disarmed the traps by feel alone; who was this guy?  
  
The helmet was cast aside, resulting in a frown from the man above him, the look calculating.  Jason scowled at the man above him, mentally cursing the fact that he’d stopped wearing a domino underneath his hood.  However anything was about to say was cut short when there was a crackle over his comm, startling him, before Dick’s voice came across the comm.   
  
“Red, I’ve got the data.  You good?” Nightwing’s voice made him relax a little before he shot an exasperated look at the man above him.   
  
“Unlike you, I didn’t come here alone.  Either you get off me and let me answer them, or backup’s going to come looking for me.” Jason murmured, listening as Nightwing attempted to get him on the comm again.  
  
The Talon narrowed his eyes before shifting his weight, moving so he was crouching, freeing Jason’s arms but keeping a knife at his throat. “Try to get free and I kill you.”   
  
“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Jason muttered, lifting a hand to his comm. “N, I’m here.  Outside’s secure.  Send me a copy.  Original’s destroyed?”   
  
“Yes.  I’ll send you a copy in the next twenty minutes or so.”   
  
“Thanks, N.” Jason shot the Talon an amused look, noting how frustrated he appeared. “Looks like you’ll need me a bit longer, Mr. Talon.”   
  
“I’m not a Talon.” the man muttered, drawing back his knife with a defeated sigh. “I need that data.”   
  
“Well, gimme your name and I’ll see what I can do.  You can owe me a favor.”   
  
“Calvin.” the man sighed, offering him a hand up, albeit hesitantly, which Jason accepted. “Calvin Rose.”  
  
“Well, Calvin.” Jason purred, looking him up and down, something that made the Talon give him a scandalized and exasperated look.  “Let’s negotiate.”   
  
——-  
  
Negotiations hadn’t gone as planned.  They were in one of his older safe houses, one of the ones he didn’t mind losing, with the Talon staring at him with narrow eyes.  Mostly it was a word game, meant to determine what either of them would or could do with the data.  Neither of them trusted each other and, eventually, Jason lashed out, his temper spiking, shoving the other man roughly, his hands curled around the neck of the assassin’s armor.  Calvin’s lips had drawn back in a wordless snarl but he hadn’t moved to defend himself yet, something that piqued his interest and, suddenly, made him smirk,   
  
“Data for a kiss?” Jason teased, watching as the Talon practically bristled.   
  
“I’m not a _whore_.” Calvin growled, hands lifting to grip Jason’s wrists.   
  
“Worth a shot.” the vigilante mused before suddenly looking devious, leaning in to shove their mouths together.   
  
Calvin went rigid for a moment, shocked apparently, but Jason took the opportunity to draw back and lick his lips before the man could decide to lash out, his eyes heavy lidded.  Really, he’d expected a nice, hard kick to the groin for his efforts, but the other man was simply staring at him and looking perplexed.  He arched a brow at him before glancing at his computer monitor, checking the progress; it was still downloading and wasn’t even halfway done.   
  
“Sorry.  Was gonna give you the data anyways, just wanted you to shut up about it.” Jason muttered, moving to pull back, only to be stopped by the grip the other man had on his wrists.  
  
“Not going to finish what you started?” Calvin questioned, his voice low and his calculating eyes heavily-lidded.  
  
There was a lot of anger and distrust between them, but it simply made the other man’s words all the more appealing. “You telling me to put up or shut up, Talon?”  
  
“Calvin.” the Talon corrected immediately, his eyes full of heat; obviously he’d been around the not-so-vanilla block a few times himself. “And yes, I am.”  
  
“Thought you weren’t a whore, pretty boy.” Jason retorted, smirking and leaning in, their noses nearly brushing.   
  
“I’m not.” Calvin answered simply, his lips quirking a little.   
  
“Oh so _that’s_ how it is.  Trying to distract me, then.”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“How absolutely rude.”   
  
“You’d do the same thing.”   
  
“Touché.”  
  
They stared at each other for a long moment, most of which consisted of Jason weighing his options.  He didn’t trust Calvin as far as he could throw him, but if the man _was_ a Talon, then he could have killed him at any point, or at least tried, and hadn’t.  Calvin had recognized him as a tentative ally and didn’t seem all too eager to kill him, just to get at the files that they’d recovered.  Jason let out a soft chuckle, something that made Calvin frown and look perplexed before his eyes widened a little as one of Jason’s thighs slid between his legs.  
  
“Put up or shut up, Pretty boy.” Jason murmured, brushing their lips together.   
  
“Do you _really_ have to call me that?” Calvin muttered, completely calm and motionless, fingers pressing a little harder into the skin of Jason’s wrists.  
  
“Ruffles your feathers.” Jason answered; it had been a while since he’d met someone other than Dick with his particular reaction to adrenaline.    
  
“Are all of Gotham’s vigilante’s like you?” Calvin questioned, arching a little, head tipping back enticingly.  “You know, arrogant and reckless with a side of psychotic?”   
  
“Nah. they wish they were.” Jason answered, rocking his thigh against the cup he could feel that the Talon was wearing. “Though, I think you’re pretty close.”  
  
“Not really.”   
  
“Denial is a terrible thing.”   
  
“If you’re always like this, I don’t understand how you have any allies.” Calvin muttered, remaining perfectly still for the moment.   
  
“They like my… charm.” Jason answered, smirking and brushing their lips together.   
  
“I’m sure.”    
  
He hadn’t seen Calvin move.  However, suddenly, he was on his floor, a little dazed, with the Talon hovering over him and looking smug.  Annoyance flared in him, familiar and cathartic in a way, as he flipped to his feet, hands flexing at his sides as he stared at the Talon, a slow, malicious smirk curving his lips.  Calvin’s lips quirked as well in answer, something feral flashing in his eyes as he shifted his stance, palms open and fingers curled, arms lifting to prepare for an attack.   
  
“So that’s how you want it.” Jason mused, voice low, arousal and adrenaline humming through his veins.   
  
“Put up.” Calvin answered, tilting his head to the side. “Or shut up.”  
  
Jason lunged, drawing on his training to attempt to land blow after precise blow.  However Calvin was good, _their_ level of good, the type of good one spent their entire life training to achieve, and he gave as good as he got. They were evenly matched, the only sounds in the safe house being the shuffling of feet and their quickening breath, both of their mouths shaped into adrenaline-drunk smirks. Eventually Jason grew annoyed and barreled himself right into Calvin’s chest, taking them both down to the floor and leaving them rolling, neither one of them wanting to relinquish control over the situation.  
  
Eventually Jason managed to stay on top, his breathing heavy, and as soon as he was stable he ground their hips together, moaning despite the cup he wore; it was still good, still friction. Calvin’s head tipped back, his throat working, before he reached up, shoving at Jason’s jacket even as his free hand lifted, shoving his goggles off his head to clatter on the floor. Jason paused long enough to remove his jacket and unzip the top part of his body armor, shoving it off his arms and torso to hang around his waist. Leaning down, Jason pressed a hungry kiss against the Talon’s mouth, shifting as the man moved beneath him, most likely undoing the armor that he wore.  
  
A startled noise passed Jason’s lips when he was flipped, ending up with Calvin between his legs and above him on all fours.  Calvin drew back, stripping out of the armored top he wore, revealing hard, scarred muscle and sun-kissed skin; obviously he wasn’t quite as nocturnal a creature as most of the vigilantes of Gotham were. There was unveiled hunger and a hidden need in the Talon’s amber eyes as he stared down at Jason, his eyes roaming from scar to scar before he leaned down, his hands sliding up Jason’s torso, tracing the faded, y-shaped scar there, mapping it, and pressed their mouths together again. With a low moan Jason lifted a hand, fisting it in the Talon’s hair, his other hand stroking over Calvin’s side, nails dragging across taut muscle, silently thanking the assassin for not asking questions.  
  
Jason felt large hands fumble a little with his belt, surprise rolling through him when the Talon located and disabled the little traps in it. Jason arched slightly, letting the brunette remove and cast aside the belt and eased down his body suit and jock, freeing his length. Calvin’s hand was calloused, the texture making him gasp and twist his head away from the kiss to suck in a desperate lungful of air as thick fingers curled around his cock and began to stroke. For a moment Jason reveled in the pleasure, his head tipping to the side as Calvin’s mouth roamed over the side of his neck.  However, he then slid his hands down to work on the Talon’s pants, impressed at his own ability to undo them and shove them and the Talon’s jock down despite the faint tremor in his fingers.  
  
“Thank you.” Calvin’s words come in a hot wash across his throat and, really, Jason thinks he shouldn’t be turned on by the size difference, by the confidence, by the aroused huskiness in the Talon’s voice, but he’s not going to deny it either.  
  
Jason sucks in a startled breath when Calvin grabs his wrists and shoves them roughly above his head, down onto the threadbare carpet of the safe house.  Out of instinct he bucks and strains, lips curling in a snarl, but the Talon’s face doesn’t hold anything but heat and desire, no hidden intent, no mockery, and it makes the younger man swallow thickly.  Calvin moves with fluid grace that Jason recognizes, his breath catching when he notices flexibility and precision that he’d seen in Dick’s movements, that thought alone sending heat rolling through him; who _didn’t_ find the acrobat attractive?  
  
“Gonna stare at me all night, Pretty Boy?” Jason teased, lips quirking and back arching. “My wrists might go numb.”  
  
“I’m glad that’s your only concern. I suppose I can take my time, then.” Calvin mused, brows lifting and lips curling in amusement.   
  
“I can still kill you.”   
  
“I don’t doubt it.”           
  
Calvin brushes their lips together briefly before he shifts, lining up their hips, and thrusts slowly, drawing a low groan from Jason’s throat, the soles of his boots scuffling across the floor as he struggled for purchase.  Jason strained against the hold on his wrists as the Talon’s hips continued to move, maddeningly languid, his head tipping back as he attempted to arch up, to gain more friction, but Calvin had him pinned good.  If he hadn’t been frustrated as hell, Jason would have been impressed with the way he’d been restrained, but every slowly drag of Calvin’s thick length against his own simply made him growl in annoyance.   
  
“You can pick up the pace anytime now, you know.” Jason muttered, eyes narrowed as he continued to struggle.   
  
“After all your arrogant posturing, watching you squirm is pretty nice.” Calvin retorted, looking smug and entirely too amused.  
  
“You fucker—” Jason began, attempting to buck again.   
  
Calvin leaned down, pressing their mouths roughly together as his pace increased, resulting in a muffled groan from the man beneath him.  He moved with more urgency now, his hips rolling with desire-driven eagerness, even as he broke the kiss to press his mouth to the smaller man’s neck, teeth digging into hard flesh.  Jason let out a choked moan, the slight edge of pain amplifying his pleasure leaving him panting, his head tipping back and hands flexing, arms straining against the Talon’s hold.  Calvin’s moans were unrestrained and shameless, something that made heat lick down Jason’s spine and made his hips jerk, making him think of _Dick_ , making him think of the Talon and Nightwing _together._  
  
“Fuck.” Jason gasped out, throat working as he forced his eyes open, his eyes widening when he noticed Calvin staring down at him.   
  
Calvin’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips, his amber eyes heavy lidded and full of heat. “Not this time.”  
  
“What makes you think—” Jason began before letting out a startled gasp when Calvin drove his hips down harder. “I want a next time?”   
  
“You do.” Calvin breathed, his voice infuriatingly steady and confident.  
  
Jason’s lip curled in a silent snarl, lips parting to speak, only for him to moan and struggled beneath the other man, wishing he had the leverage to roll them so he could move the way he wanted.  He was so close, so painfully close, and both hated and loved being at the Talon’s mercy, his pride snarling in the back of his mind while the rest of him yearned for it, practically begged for it. Jason mentally noted that Calvin was a lot more observant and intelligent than he’d given him credit for even as his impending orgasm began to build in his lower belly.  
  
Calvin’s mouth pressed against his jaw, then his ear, his breath uneven and labored, his voice a little unsteady. “It’s nice, isn’t it?  Someone making it good instead of turning it into some filthy, unsatisfying fuck.”  
  
 _That_ hit a little too close to home. “Don’t—”  
  
Calvin drew back, moving to rest their foreheads together, his hips still moving, the pleasure still building. “If you were looking to be used you should have avoided me.”  
  
Jason thinks that the growl in the man’s voice, the way his eyes narrow in determined defiance, probably shouldn’t be as electric as it is when paired with what he says. However it makes him strain and arch, ripping a choked off cry from his throat as he comes, spattering his stomach, fighting the hold on him like something wild and broken. Calvin follows him, muffling his moan of release in the crook of his neck, his entire body shuddering as Jason slumps beneath him, his head rolling to the side.  Surprisingly the Talon managed to keep most of his weight off him, large, calloused hands running over Jason’s wrists and arms, soothing the strained muscles. For a long moment Jason’s silent, mentally weighing his options to escape the awkwardness that came after an encounter like theirs, before finally cracking his eyes open, forcing his lips to quirk.   
  
“If you send me flowers I’ll kill you.” Jason muttered, wondering if he sounded as exhausted as he felt.  
  
Calvin froze, blinking owlishly-heh-down at him, his hair disheveled and sticking up in a few places, before he burst into laughter, his entire face lighting up. “I figured you were more a guns and intel kind of guy.”   
  
Jason’s smirk widened, turning more genuine, as he reached down, tucking himself away. “How astute of you.”   
  
“Big words.” the Talon teased, sliding his jock and pants back up and climbing to his feet. “Download should be finished.”   
  
Professional and efficient once more, something that made Jason snort and reach down, sliding his fingers through the mess on his stomach before raising them to his lips. “Should be.”  
  
Calvin stared intently at his hand, eyes going heavy-lidded as they followed Jason’s tongue, watching him lap up the pearlescent fluid.  “I doubt Nightwing will be pleased.”   
  
“Probably not.” Jason agreed, finishing licking himself clean. “Though if I find out you’re doing questionable shit with it, he won’t be the one you’ll have to worry about.”  
  
Calvin snorted, offering the vigilante a hand up, lifting a brow. “I think I prefer being on your good side.”   
  
Jason stared at the hand for a moment before snorting and reaching out to clasp it, letting the Talon haul him to his feet. “I’ll just bet you do.”   
  
Calvin’s smirk was predatory and sent a new wave of heat rolling down Jason’s spine. “I’m sure we’ll cross paths again.”   
  
“Yeah, we will.”


End file.
